U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,061, discloses a circular saw having an improved metal cutting geometry which enables relatively high speed cutting of hard ferrous metals and the like. The saw in this patent has teeth formed with a negatively raked front working face having a central portion and side portions that extend symmetrically laterally outwardly and backwardly at a negative angle from the central portion to the side faces of the tooth. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,880 and 4,133,240 disclose saws having cutting teeth with modified forms of the above-described tooth geometry. Saws with teeth having the above-described geometry generate a large amount of heat in the cutting process and so much heat goes into the chip that the chip is normally red hot when it is formed. The chip therefore expands in width and tends to jam in the groove or curve being formed by the saw. In order to prevent jamming of the chips in the groove, the saws in the above patents each use a triple chip style saw tooth pattern having alternate high and low teeth of relatively different cutting width. In the triple chip tooth patterns, the leading high tooth normally removes the chip along the center of the kerf while the trailing low tooth removes two chips flanking the center chip. Thus, the triple chip style saw pattern uses two successive teeth to remove a chip across the full width of the kerf or saw cut. While the tooth geometry in the above patents provides improved cutting action in hard ferrous materials and the like, the triple chip style saw tooth pattern which uses two successive teeth to cut a single chip across the width of the kerf, does limit the cutting speed that can be obtained with a given rate of feed per tooth per revolution and a given cutter speed. Further, the triple chip style cutting tooth pattern also increases tooth chatter and vibration, especially when making interrupted cuts such as in structural shapes and tubing, since successive teeth in the triple chip tooth pattern have different size and shape.